


Full House, Jokers Wild

by ProwlingThunder



Series: All The Little Children [7]
Category: Pacific Rim
Genre: Adopting After Apocalypse, Adoption, Gen, Identity Issues, Kidfic, Neurological Disorders, Nightmares, Post-Movie, Side Effects, Side Effects of the Drift, Surviving The Apocalypse, life goes on - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:01:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22035247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProwlingThunder/pseuds/ProwlingThunder
Summary: The cry triggers a hard line in their brain before they’ve ever registered a noise.
Relationships: Raleigh Becket & Yancy Becket & Mako Mori
Series: All The Little Children [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/97382
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	Full House, Jokers Wild

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eleutheria_has_won](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eleutheria_has_won/gifts).



The cry triggers a hard line in their brain before they’ve ever registered a noise; it gets them up and moving before conscious thought triggers, throwing them out of bed and a tangle of limbs and sheets and into the hall and--

It’s Yancy that opens the door, stalks across the room to his daughter’s bed to swoop down and gather her into his arms, Yancy who coos gently and rocks her against him until the sobbing stops and starts again, little hiccups caused by a nightmare’s distress. The room is empty of anything that might be a danger or a fear, but her whole life has been full of nightmares, it’s no surprise one sank into the covers to haunt her. Which  _ is _ what happened; between breaths she tells him she dreamed of kaiju tearing through the city of her girlhood, long before they ever had the chance to find her. She has never lived in a world without them, not truly. The new peace they fought so hard for is still fairly new, but if they’re lucky…

Footsteps and a shadow at the doorframe, illuminated from the back; Yancy looks up into the face of his brother, and Raleigh looks back, expression torn and confused the way it always is, when their Anita has nightmares. They get so tangled up in one another, thanks to the Drift; Yancy is never really sure when he first wakes up who he is, Yancy or Raleigh. Their Anita never gets them confused though.

One day they’ll explain the Drift to her, so that she understands it. She’s still a little young though, doesn’t need to understand the exact sciences of it. She already knows that sometimes Daddy is Daddy in the head, and sometimes Daddy is Mommy--

“You got this, Mako?” Raleigh asks, and Yancy-- stutters, staggered, confused and disoriented, “I’ll go get her some water.”

Yancy-and-Mako breathe, brushing Anita’s hair and trying to sort themselves out.  _ Her _ self out. She’s Mako.

She’s Mako but she’s not, she’s Mako-Raleigh-Yancy, tethered into one another through the Drift, through the Handshake, through the brain downloading and sharing who they were-are with one another.

It’s Yancy, though. Yancy who died and who clings to Anita like she’s the whole of the world, who remembers holding Raleigh whenever he had a nightmare. Mako remembers being held, the same way they hold Anita, having those same fears, and Raleigh remembers being held for others more mundane. So it’s Yancy.

Perhaps it was Yancy who went to get her water, too.


End file.
